


DeanCas Newly Weds

by gumbelievable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel has some doubts but Dean is emotionally supportive, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester is Alive because the Finale was stupid, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is Pansexual, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, If you rather identify Dean Winchester as Bisexual that's awesome too!, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mostly this fic is just shameless pansexual awareness propaganda, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Character, Post DeanCas Wedding, Post-Canon, Their love was real, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touches on some of Dean's reaction during Castiel's love declaration, newlyweds, no beta we die like gays in the cw, post 15x18, series finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbelievable/pseuds/gumbelievable
Summary: When Dean and Cas get married, Dean is a human and Cas is an angel. But Cas had long ago stopped feeling comfortable as an angel and warrior of God and decides to Fall. Even though, Cas doesn't regret his decision to become a human he does worry about it affecting Dean’s feelings for him.This fic is also inspired by Jensen Ackles' StageIt Panel where he said that Dean Winchester had never thought an angel could even feel love like that for him. And if Jackles says it, then I'll buy it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	DeanCas Newly Weds

Even though Cas had no reason to doubt Dean’s love, a gnawing fear began to settle in his gut. He worried Dean’s perception of himself had changed. After all, Dean had fallen in love with him when he was a cosmic powerhouse, but now he needed to wear fuzzy slippers to keep his feet from freezing on the tiled floor.

Cas had hoped he was doing a great job keeping his fears to himself, but Dean noticed the way Cas clenched his jaw and held tension across his shoulders. So Dean invited his husband to sit beside him on the couch and began coaxing Cas to tell him what was the matter, “I have this fear that-,” Cas sighs. “That since I became a human, that your opinion of me has changed or will change. That I won't be the same Cas you fell in love with.”

“Sweetheart, you are exactly the same Cas I fell in love with.” Dean catches Cas’s chin in his hand to turn his blue eyes up to meet his own green eyes. “I didn’t fall in love with your powers, your strength, or your body. None of that is who you are. You are a soul, and everything else is just things you have. I love who you are. I love your soul. And when it comes down to it I could care less about the packaging and bells and whistles.”

“I didn’t have a soul as an angel, Dean,” Cas tilts his head with his lips hovering close to a frown.

“You’re wrong Cas,” Dean shakes his head. “That’s what made you special. You’ve always had one. I used to think angels couldn’t feel things like people, because you all were just weapons for God or whatever. But when you started crying to me, told me you loved me, and felt true happiness. I knew then without a shred of doubt that you had a soul, and you can’t imagine how hard that hit me. I had never allowed myself to hope it was possible before for you to love me like I loved you. The discovery ran over me like a steamroller. Carrying out even the simplest thoughts felt monumental. I could barely even remember how breathing worked.

“If I’ve learned one thing from my experience with the soulless, it’s that they can never feel true emotions. The most a soulless being can do is mimic others, but they don’t feel anything themself. Don’t you remember how Sam or Jack acted? They couldn’t feel love or happiness. They could only go through the motions. But you stood right there in front of me, stunning and gorgeous as ever, beaming with true happiness.

“You are a miracle,” Dean says softly. “I love you, Cas.”

“I know,” Cas holds his husband's gaze. The gnawing fear had dissipated entirely during Dean’s reassurances. Dean’s gaze was loving and sincere, and Cas believed in Dean with all his heart. Changing from angel to human was what he wanted more than anything else. But that didn’t mean he didn’t struggle. That didn’t mean he wasn’t stressed and worried over it, but he felt sure that Dean’s love was unaffected. It was still as deep and wonderful as the day Dean rescued him from the Empty, the day they went on their first date, or the day they both mutually discussed getting married. Cas was certain that their relationship would have challenges and struggles, but he was also sure they’d always be there to support each other and keep from falling.

Cas’s focus shifts down from Dean’s gaze to his lips, and he leans in to kiss him. Dean parts his lips inviting Cas’s tongue to slide into his mouth. And Cas thinks about how he gets to spend the rest of his life kissing Dean. And he can’t help but smile into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> November, 2020 Jensen Ackles said during a StageIt Panel that "he played Dean's reaction as a mixture of being unable to process what Cas was actually saying because of the situation they were in at the time, and because Cas was a celestial being so he hadn't known his feelings could translate into human emotions."
> 
> Since angels don't have souls in canon, Jensen's explanation makes a lot of sense. Any beings without a soul has no moral compass, and they lack the capability to feel any strong emotion like joy, love, sadness, or regret etc... 
> 
> So this fic was my interpretation of Jensen Ackles' interpretation of Dean Winchester's character. 
> 
> My pan agenda definitely colored some of Dean's dialogue too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
